Noir: Redemption
by Wyrmwolf6
Summary: This story will focus on the past of the Soldates at first then go into modern times with Merielle and Kirika.
1. Default Chapter

Redemption  
  
Darkness consumes me. From above I can hear the distant sound of thunder rumbling ominously. Tears roll silently down my face as the wind blows with an intensity that tears at my battered clothing. The steel sword gripped in my hands is tarnished with the blood of my enemies. Even now in this desolate place I can still hear their last pleas for mercy. Gritting against the rain and cold I trudge deeper into the wilderness. The great redwoods of this forest loomed above me like sentinels, vast branches stretched outward obscuring my view of the sky. Traces of moonlight danced upon the path ahead of me.  
  
Mud stains the bottoms of my boots. Where has the honor of the knighthood gone? My heart cannot bare the weight of this sin.  
  
"Well look what we have here boys. A lone paladin of a most esteemed order."  
  
The bandits' eyes glittered in the pre-dawn light. One of the brutes took a threatening step forward. A cocky grin filled with something animalistic widened further as he noticed my disheveled condition. " She'll make a fine catch for the boss."  
  
A grim smile touches my lips. Death howls around me as I brace myself.  
  
" Come then knave for I am your final destination in this life."  
  
Sneering they advance with weapons drawn. My own broad sword comes within reach to parry the assault. Metal collides as the sound of battle resonates within my ears. Blood flows and soaks into the ground below. The ruffians' screams of terror pierce the night. Almost in a trance I begin my downward journey along the forest path once again. The wind echoes like a distant memory. Leaving behind more souls searching for resolution. My sword reflects with the light of the coming sun, for etched upon its blade are the runes of my Order. Now contaminated with a crimson tide. Vainly I try to cleanse it, to erase all deeds but to no avail. Blood remains etched upon its surface mocking me.  
  
"My life is forfeit, I cannot go back nor can I go forward."  
  
Forever trapped between duty and morality of one's superiors.  
  
" Our leaders are nothing but ghosts that prey among the helpless, corruption that spreads even here. Why didn't I perceive it sooner?"  
  
An agonized cry escapes from me. Water seeps into my trousers as I kneel in the mud. What shall I do now? A particular scent reaches my nose. This is much too familiar. Stirring I rise and head towards it beyond the tree line. As I peer out from my hiding spot a massive cloud of smoke engulfs my senses. From within the inferno, the sounds of a slaughter can be heard.* No.these actions must be prevented.. I won't let them.* Circling around I come to the entrance of the beleaguered village. Many of the simple wooden cottages were already ashes upon the ground. Townspeople ran in utter chaos from the solders' blades. A quivering elderly man stood near the forefront completely surrounded by the enemy. " By the order of his most royal Count Marcus, your township and all its assets are here by seized and all resistance will be met with your demise if necessary."  
  
I step out from the shadows, the fires of hell itself reflect off my armor making it gleam with an inner radiance.  
  
" Is this what you serve for now Daris, the butchering of innocents?!"  
  
Before he could recover I charged into my former comrade, my sword arced though the air, piercing armor and flesh alike. Like some ill wind, all that opposed me fell into darkness; their lives resembled candles forever extinguished by my fury. Now only Daris remained standing before me. His eyes held the fevered glint of terror of one who knows the face of death.  
  
"WHO.what are you? Stay away from me!"  
  
My eyes go frigid as I approach him. A semblance of a smile forms on my face. A rather grotesque image I can imagine.  
  
" I am a mere shade in this world. The one who is embodiment of your destruction and I will end this cycle of madness and sin committed by our former masters. For you see we are the instruments of our own making. I shall be a puppet for their amusement no longer!"  
  
His voice held something queer, an almost tangible laughter escapes from him.  
  
" This speech is coming from you, how quaint and completely foolish. You are nothing but a mere assassin like the rest of our Order, one born and bred to the obscenities of this world. A tool to be used by all who require your skills!"  
  
He smiles then and looks over at the old man. Taking his blade he twists it around with such speed that his victim is beheaded without any thought.  
  
" Do you see now Lady of the Crimson Blade that we are predators of this wilderness, our might makes us supreme over all."  
  
A single crystalline tear falls to soak the ashes below. My soul is torn asunder, am I truly blind? The thought chills me more than any past deed. Metal flashes from the edge of my vision. I block the strike and counter with a maneuver of my own. Adrenaline pumps through my veins, igniting my anger to the killing edge. A most deadly dance of swords rings though out the early morning. Daris finally lunges for the final blow as I intentionally open my guard. All other sounds fade as my boot knife connects with his vulnerable abdomen. His mouth opens in surprise as I bring my other weapon around. Gripping the hilt tightly I plunge the blade deep into his chest, severing the connection between his heart and lungs.  
Slowly his eyes glaze over to embrace his fate. With his last breath a single word is uttered. "Soldates." A word that would remain me for years to come. I look around at the remains of the village. Strangely enough the tiny chapel at the center still stood against the morning light. I approach it to see if anyone yet lived. The fires were all diminished.only gray threads of smoke continued to rise. Large ornate wooden doors swung open to reveal the few survivors of the raid. I walked slowly as to not startle them, palms faced away to show these people I meant no harm. At the very back of the chamber I notice the statue of Mary beckoning with open arms. Quietly I make my way there and kneel before it hoping that my sins wouldn't cause the ancient statue to shatter.  
  
"Forgive me for I have sinned beyond what my spirit can take in this world. The blood of my enemies runs like a great river from my blades. They are the instruments to which I cannot atone for and it makes me weep inside. I cannot bare the weight.. Such a tremendous heaviness."  
  
My voice cracks. I cannot find the power to speak another word. A warm hand touches my shoulder. I look though my grief to see a kindly brown haired man gazing at me with sympathy.  
  
"If not for you dear Lady all of the villages here would be gone. We are grateful for your assistance and wish you no ill feelings. Please rest here, It is not much but."  
  
A shy smile blooms on his face and he looks away blushing slightly. After what seemed like an eternity I finally stand and take his arm.  
  
"A paladin such as myself must escort those in need. Where shall we go?"  
  
For the first time I can see the sunrise lighting the windows of the chapel. A genuine smile of pleasure touches my face as the young man grins and says.  
  
" To the bathing rooms of course. It seems the midwives found some clean trousers and shirts for you to ware." I laugh as we walk, reveling in this new feeling of happiness.  
  
From within the statues' alcove a broad sword shines brightly in the morning sun. It's runes blaze with a golden radiance.  
  
Authors note: this story was originally for my Arts project at college. Its inspired by Noir of course. ^_^ I wanted to explore the past of the Soldates a little then go into a more modern setting with Merielle and Kirika. That ending drove me insane * urge for a 2ed season is strong,* curse those final gunshots. :P 


	2. CH2 Shards of Memory

Ch.2 – Shards of Memory  
  
July, 25th . In the year of Our Lord 380. Near the boarder village of Versille, France.  
  
"Milady....."  
  
A hand touched my shoulder gently. Moonlight shimmers in my green eyes as I awaken from a troubled sleep. A young wisp of a girl trembled before me, her blue gaze held the look of terror. From outside the village chapel I could hear the faint echo of footsteps crunching on stone. I gave the child a reassuring pat on the head and motioned her to the back quarters of the building where the rest of the surviving villagers slept, oblivious of the threat prowling the night. She could only crouch there, motionless. Sadness crept into my heart, for she was the granddaughter of the village elder that was slain by Daris. Steeling myself for the task ahead I turned back to the double doors and quietly unsheathed my broadsword. A muted curse was heard from beyond as the assailant encountered the barrier that I rigged up earlier that evening. Apparently lock picking wasn't the intruder's forte. Smiling slightly I edged closer to the entrance, intending to catch this individual unaware when another voice sent a chill down my spine.  
  
"Don't slay any of the villagers, rather I want them......."  
  
I thought fanatically as her sweet sounding words touched my ears.  
  
"Especially the little girls......"  
  
I bit back a howl of frustration. Why would Sister Ambrosia want girl children? Memories of a distant past slipped beyond my grasp, like silken threads from a spool. Madness, then a feeling of dread shot through my body. It was known in some circles that the Sister took little children as "guests" at her manor house near the boarder of France. Beyond that I remembered nothing. For some reason this troubled me more then all the atrocities I had seen in my 18 years of life. The latches on the doors began to turn ever so slowly. Shifting my weight, I balanced my sword for a killing blow when a high pitched scream from the western side of the chapel caused me to twirl on the balls of my feet. My throwing knives were already arcing through the air, seeking the intruders' blood. A male voice cried out in agony as the knives imbedded themselves into the soft flesh of his face. Steel flashed to my right as I tumbled backwards in a crouch, evading the other brigade's stroke. A look of surprise flashed across his grimy features then he growled, advancing through the doorway with 3 others by his side. His gape toothed grin widened.  
  
"I'm gonna make you hurt for killing Argus, you bitch."  
  
A gurgle of laughter tinged with amusement flowed from my throat. This enraged him further, causing the group to charge into me recklessly. Seeing an opening I swung my sword with frightening accuracy, left then right. A spray of blood erupted from the leader's decapitated head. His eyes already were dimming in death. The other 3 stood stupefied as I reversed my blade, taking another's eyesight with it. Faced with the demise of their leader and wounding of the 2ed, the remaining two fled back into the darkness outside. The wounded man began to sob as he heard me approach. "Who sent you?" I asked coldly. When I got no immediate response I broke his right wrist with my boot heel. His hissed in pain, looking blindly up at the ceiling of the chapel.  
  
Near the altar of Mary, a pair of blue eyes looked on in horror as the brown haired knight slammed the pommel of her broadsword into the thief's unprotected mouth, his teeth went flying about. Rattling on the stone floor like tiny porcelain marbles. "For a poor man you certainly had good hygiene, " she remarked.  
  
Had I known the little girl was still in the room, I wouldn't have done what I did next, even now I can't escape my sordid past. He started to laugh, blood running down his ruined face.  
  
" I know of you, Lorain, Lady of the Crimson Blade. We forged you, none can escape their destiny."  
  
A part of me died further that night, like so many crystals shattered across a broken surface. Cutting at my soul with each fracture. Crimson filled my vision, engulfing me in its dark embrace. In the distance I could hear someone screaming. More yells joined that voice as chaos overcame the tiny building. Images flashed in my mind, disturbing in their clarity. Of a childhood I wanted to forget. The cold clamp of chains ripping into my wrists as I struggled against my kidnappers. A woman's laughter, her dark eyes calling to me. The scent of lilies that she always wore. *Lorain, why did you leave me?* Her voice, Mariee. Pain slammed into my side, causing me to gasp. Then I felt nothing more.  
  
A beautiful sight filled my vision. A dream perhaps. She was there as always, dressed in a flowing sapphire gown with her midnight black hair cascading down her back. How I wanted to touch that mane once more, to feel alive again. "Mariee!" She turned towards my call, smiling. Her chocolate brown orbs filled with delight. She seemed excited about something. I tried to run towards her but to no avail. **My dearest knight, I am already beyond all reach, don't you remember?** I cried out as she faded away, gone from my sight forever. Something wet ran down my chest, glancing down I saw the pommel of a dagger protruding from my side. With the last of my strength I turned and saw Sister Ambrosia looking at me with that penetrating gaze of hers, mocking me.  
  
"You are a fool," she said.  
  
Gasping I awoke to the smell of death. Around me, the remaining corpses of the villagers were littered about. All of them forever froze in the torment between the living and the dead. The young priest from yesterday was slumped against the wall, his chest cavity ripped apart. I looked down at my hands, then screamed.  
  
Outside the chapel, a woman smiled. Her hazel eyes gleamed as the sun appeared over the horizon.  
  
"The sin within the sin."  
  
Quietly she walked down the roadway, reviling in the screams emanating from within the building, echoing their owner's purity. "Soon you shall know true redemption child." 


	3. Encounters Part 1

Ch.3 Encounters Part One  
  
Mariee looked out at the countryside; it looked too peaceful here for one such as her. Memories of that fateful day clouded her once sweet demeanor. A tear slowly ran down her cheek only to fall on the simple heart shaped locket she always wore.  
  
----4 years ago----  
  
Sighing, I made my way down to the castle grounds. The sisters were already anxiously waiting for me. In particular Ambrosia, she gives me a chill. Her eyes never seemed to leave me, always peering into my soul.  
  
"Milady, what's wrong, you look pale?"  
  
I turned to see Lorain coming towards me, concern radiated from her every movement, she draped her arm protectively over my shoulders. Glancing away, I looked down at the courtyard. I could see the nuns dressed in the colors of their Order. A rather peculiar combination, one that comprised of indigo blue and white, rather then the more typical black and white of most religions. Lorain's green eyes hardened to flint when she beheld them. I gazed up at her fondly. "Always seeking to shield me, dear knight?" She tore her scrutiny away from the sisters a moment to grin at me and wink. "Indeed milady, I will not allow anything to harm you."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at her confidence, more importantly it made me feel safer somehow. Resolving myself to the inevitable confrontation I continue to walk down the stone steps. My dearest friend followed me like a silent wind, graceful and deadly. It's almost hard to believe she and I are only 15, to have learned so much in so little time. The sisters of the Order found my protector's skills impressive, I did notice the way they looked at her. It was disquieting to say the least. One can never know what those harpies were thinking.  
  
"Lady Mariee, so good to see you in excellent health these days."  
  
Her hazel eyes pinned me to the ground, why did I feel terrified around this woman, Ambrosia. Lorain glared at the older Sister, a grim frown adorned her face. "What did you come here for?" She grasped the hilt of her broad sword, her knuckles whitened with tension.  
  
This action amused the head nun, her lips curved into a slight smile. "My goodness, one would think you fancy the Lady Mariee, so very astute in regards to her welfare." Lorain growled low in her throat, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "State your business and leave," I announced quietly but firmly. Ambrosia turned her attention back to me; something dark flitted across her vision then dissipated. "We have need of certain records, your late father left them to us for save keeping. "  
  
Nodding, I turned on my heel and strode away. My knight protector trailed in my wake, never letting her guard down, even when we reached the confines of the castle. Suddenly it felt like the encasing of a tomb. Once inside the library, I located the papers they requested of me.  
  
"What are those fiends demanding of you Mariee?! I shall cut them off at the knees!" Her obvious vehemence for our "guests" caused me to look up at her with concern. "Don't do anything foolish Lorain, Id hate to lose you to ones such as them." She stopped pacing, while running a hand through her auburn-brown hair. When she did finally look at me, her eyes held the look of frustration and something else. Passion would often cause people to act rashly; I didn't want her to succumb to such a fate. I walked over and placed my hand on her right shoulder. She flinched slightly then relaxed. It always amazed me how she could pick up my slightest moods or worries. "Sit down before you ruin the carpet with your pacing," I said gently.  
  
A sheepish smile tugged on Lorain's lips then she sat on the couch near the nightstand. Sighing I sat down beside her with the papers in hand. "Let us see why they want these documents so badly, shall we?"  
  
Lorain smirked then frowned, "What language is that? It seems French but I can't make it all out." At the time we had not mastered any other language then English. Fate is seems is a cruel mistress.  
  
The faded ink read thus: "Le noir, ce mot designe depuis une epoque lointaine le nom du destin."  
  
This troubled me greatly, why did my father have this? Placing the papers back on the table I reclined back into the soft embrace of the couch. Lorain continued to glare at the documents, perhaps trying to solve this mystery by seer will alone. Unsatisfied she then turned to me, her expression dour. "A stab in the dark. Nothing good can come of them being here Mariee, Lets just burn the damned things and be done with it." Gazing at her fatigued expression I could only agree, shadow play of this nature never ends well. Outside the windowsill clouds rolled overhead, casting the entire land into shades of darkness as the first drops of rain began to drench the ground.  
  
Outside the castle grounds Ambrosia could only smile, "Let the blood seep through the wilderness." The time for retribution was almost at hand. "That one sapling shows much promise, unfortunately her affection for the Lady interferes with her training. I believe a trial is in order." Turning she headed back to her Orders encampment, this night her dreams of a pure blade would be realized. This vision is what drove the Soldats. Two women joined together in sin, protecting the innocents from the evils of civilization. They would bare the atrocities of this world on their souls, so that others could live free from corruption. As the high priestess of the Soldats, Ambrosia could already see the purity of the organization drowning in the mores of society. This of course was expected, even the Hermit stated thus in the Books of Old.  
  
Men cannot comprehend the suffering of others; they only perceive what is blatantly  
obvious in front of them. That is why we need to protect  
ourselves, only then can we provide guidance to these wayward  
children of Soldats. Otherwise the fall of Babylon would never  
have occurred. Beware the temptations of civilization Sisters,  
for that will be your decent into the very fires of Hell.  
  
AN- it's so much fun to create the Book of the Soldats, I'm going to make Altena look tame in comparison to Ambrosia. ^_^ Next part, the origins of the first Noir. Poor Lorain and Mariee. I haven't forgotten about Mirielle and Kirika, they will turn up eventually. *Looks at the fork sitting suspiciously on the table* It seems I've lost another dishwasher to that demented utensil. ^_^ 


	4. Encounters Part 2

Encounters Part 2  
  
"Aren't you a pretty little thing, why don't you join me for supper this fine evening."  
  
Oily black eyes leered at my bodice, his fingers tightened on the rusty blade poised on the skin of my throat. It pricked me ever so slightly. His other hand, to my dismay began to grope its way downward. Nauseated I could only think desperately for a way out. The other 5 brigands of the ambush party were nowhere to be seen. I yelped in complete surprise as my attacker's blood gushed forth in all directions. His dislocated head rolled about, staining the dirt road even further with crimson. Turning I saw Lorain scanning the forest around us, ever vigilant. Her chain mail armor was in disarray, tarnished with the signs of battle. Relieved I started to walk towards her when another man appeared, a most disturbing smile etched across his features. With blinding speed my dear friend reached me first, taking up a defensive posture.  
  
"Come forth any closer and you will die, none shall harm my lady."  
  
That small gesture of protective devotion brought a tiny smile to my lips. Knowing better then to get in her way, I quietly grasped the small dagger concealed in the waistband of my dress. I might not have the same level of martial talent that Lorain possessed but Id make damned sure I wouldn't hinder her. My nightly lessons in that blade's use assured that. The man only grinned madly and stared at us, his tattered gray robes obscured all but the blackened beard on his face.  
  
"I know you Lorain, you bare the hopes of all of us. Our salvation, these things must come to pass you see."  
  
His ranting worsened from there. It took on a more fanatical, awed tone.  
  
"A shroud that encompasses all will darken across the landscape bringing forth misery and decay. "  
  
Lorain glared at him showing no emotion, her entire face was like polished ice, cold and ruthless. A sliver of fear planted itself in my heart. This was not the look of my truest companion and secretly I wept in despair. Her dormant nature was reasserting itself. Gently I grasped her shoulder and felt the tenseness of her muscles even beneath the armor. Her green gaze stayed focused on our adversary, never wavering. Then without so much as a blink, she was gone from my hands, gliding across the ground with a feline grace. Soundless as the darkness itself. I turned away as her sword pierced his chest, slicing him cleanly in half. My body felt numb while my head filled with heat, almost like I was floating.  
  
"Mariee!!"  
  
So far away, I feel tears fall onto my face as Lorain cradled me in her arms. The dust and blood seeped into my nose as I finally passed out.  
  
Sunlight and forest pines greeted me as I awoke. I tried to move but was hampered by something encircling my waist. Still groggy I tried to struggle but the enticing warmth of the blanket roll convinced me otherwise. Slowly I moved my head slightly to the right and was astonished to see Lorain spooned up against me. It was her arms that prevented my movement. She was now clothed in her shirt and breeches but I on the other hand was adorned in only my undergarments. A rather amusing arrangement indeed.  
  
"Why is it that you are fully clothed?" I put a twinge of disappointment in my voice.  
  
A solitary green orb opened and winked humorously, then she said quite seriously, "You were poisoned by that one fiend's rusty blade, I had to remove most of your dress to keep you warm though the night." Lorain paused for a moment then sighed. "The castle was taken along with the papers. Those –nuns- are nowhere to be seen. Where shall we go to now?" I didn't reply immediately, rather then ponder that question I buried myself deeper into the blanket to buy some time. Realizing my hesitation Lorain only mumbled tiredly and closed her eye again. Keeping her arms strategically placed around my midsection of course. With this the two of us fell back into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Hours later we came upon a small hamlet on the edge of my father's former domain. It was a quaint little village with stonework buildings and farmlands stretching out into the horizon. Beyond that a mountainous path could be seen leading over to Spain's boarder. One would think it ridiculous that Lorain and I didn't know a word of French even though my former castle was stationed there but I had only just inherited it recently. I was sent from my mother's duchy in England to oversee father's assets. Being his only living child made me the only candidate. Lorain of course has only been with me for 5 years, before that her past was a mystery to me. Even now I wonder where she came from but alas my dear knight is loath to speak of it. As if sensing my thoughts she looks back at me showing that smile of hers.  
  
"Time to find out where those nuns ran to! I swear to never leave your side Mariee, for as long as I breathe air on this earth."  
  
Nodding my agreement I intertwined my arm with hers. "Time to play a rather dashing role, one of husband. We must not let anyone know of our true identities."  
  
Lorain straitened her even more male attire complete with green feathered hat and cloak. Her hair was cut short now in the manner of gentry' men and paladins. I felt a pang of regret at the loss of her long locks but that subsided as she placed a fake mustache upon her lip. Gently I tugged at the sides of it.  
  
"A grand ruse if I say so myself."  
  
A slight blush formed on her cheeks, then she turned away but not before I saw the sparkle of laughter in her eyes. I finished straitening my own sapphire colored gown then Lorain tugged on the bridle of her black roan, sending it into a light canter. Soon the answers to this puzzle would become known.  
  
----Within the recesses of the Manor---  
  
Ambrosia looked at the two saplings before her and said, "Let the ritual of succession begin." The two young women nodded solemnly and set out in search of the third.  
  
(AN- sorry this update took a little while, car troubles/college have taken up some of my time. *Remembers EP 26 of Noir and the entire Nun whacking, it was indeed like a Whack A Mole in the vineyards of the Manor, so very funny! ^_^* ) 


End file.
